Imaging assemblies are finding use in an expanding range of commercially available terminals. Digital cameras have been available for many years and are commonly equipped with CMOS or CCD image sensors that incorporate Bayer pattern filters. Bar code readers are commercially available having imaging assemblies that are CMOS or CCD based. Portable data terminals as well as mobile telephones are now commercially available having imaging assemblies of a variety of different technologies, e.g., CMOS or CCD.